


Sunshine and moonlight

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Angel could keep better control, he would be able to make this last for days instead of hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and moonlight

Title: Sunshine and moonlight  
Fandom: Angel  
Claim: Lindsey McDonald/Angel  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: NC-17

AU after _City of..._

**Sunshine and moonlight**

As Angel’s fingers trailed lightly over flesh decorated with bruises, cuts, and scars, Lindsey’s eyelids fluttered, but didn’t open. The lawyer had passed out an hour ago due to blood loss mixed with pleasure which bordered on pain until it became too much for his body to handle. Next time they’d go slower. And if Angel could keep better control, he would be able to make it last for days instead of hours.

He eased his body back onto the mattress to watch Lindsey sleep. Even under the patchwork of colors, the candlelight in the room almost made the young man’s skin glow. It reminded Angel of the last sunrise he’d seen without worrying about bursting into flames.

This was light Angel could touch, and if he really wanted to, he could remove. The temptation to do so was growing to the point of being almost overwhelming. He could picture it in his head. The sunshine would fade over the next few weeks. It would be replaced be the alabaster glow of the moon.

He shook his head. If he did that, if he gave into the desire burning deep within, then the man in his bed would be lost forever. While it might be enjoyable to see what it would take to break the darker version of the person he knew, to see exactly how much pain it would take to cause him to shatter, he would lose himself in the process.

Lindsey murmured something and a tiny smile crossed Angel’s lips when he realized what it was. Leaning in, he nipped and kissed his way down Lindsey’s body, swirling his tongue around the nipple his fang had pierced hours earlier as he worked his way lower. When Lindsey’s eyes popped open, they were unfocused, but the stream of dirty words coming from his mouth would make a trucker blush.

Angel chuckled softly before wrapping his lips around the head of Lindsey’s cock. The curses turned to whimpers which soon turned to moans as Lindsey writhed on the mattress. His blunt nails dug into Angel’s back and the scent of fresh blood in the air was enough to bring both of them over again.

They collapsed into boneless heaps on the bed. Angel shifted his body until he could rest his head on the other man’s chest. He soon fell asleep listening to the steady beat of Lindsey’s heart.


End file.
